


Faint (or How Sonny Found His Soulmate)

by Iloveadabarba



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Season 18, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Written Pre-Season 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveadabarba/pseuds/Iloveadabarba
Summary: Sonny starts at SVU and knows his soul mate is nearby but cannot figure out who it is. I wrote this little drabble to fill a soulmate prompt. It has been expanded to include Rafael's POV.





	Faint (or How Sonny Found His Soulmate)

**Author's Note:**

> An expansion of an earlier writing practice prompt. Trying to get back in the swing of writing. No Beta reader, just me trying to post something. Possible additional chapters after I catch up on everything else.

In retrospect Sonny should have told Liv his soulmate mark was acting up during his first week at Manhattan SVU. However he liked the team and their ADA, so he didn't want to risk it by disclosing that someone in greater Manhattan area, possibly the precinct was his soulmate. 

The small hickey-like mark on his neck was easy enough to hide. His sisters had taught him how to properly conceal it with makeup when it first appeared three years ago. His wardrobe of collared shirts and coats with high collars also helped to hide the mark. 

He knew his soulmate must be someone he worked with, maybe a uni or a law clerk. For a while Sonny suspected Carmen, Barba’s assistant, since his mark burned in the law offices of the ADAs. 

The mark could be ignored but the likelihood that either Sonny or his soulmate would become ill from denying the bond would increase over time. 

Sonny's first year at SVU the mark had appeared but did not hurt. It simply tingled whenever he was at the courthouse and sometimes in the precinct. 

During his second year the mark burned but Sonny was so happy with the direction of his career, the completion of law school, and his collaboration with Barba that he worked through his headaches and stomachaches brought on by the mark. Although his illness grew Sonny was glad he was the one suffering from the lack of the bond and not his potential partner.

The past year he had been in constant pain. His temperament had become erratic. This last case had almost destroyed him. He had pulled a gun on scared children and almost decked an ICE agent. 

Sonny watched Chief Dodds enter Olivia’s office and begin a conversation with her and Barba. They looked grim. 

Suddenly, he felt a pressure in his chest and his vision became blurry. He gripped his desk and attempted to call out to Fin or Rollins but they were in the breakroom. 

The room was spinning and Sonny felt a jolt of pain in his back as he hit the floor. He heard voices over him but couldn't speak. He felt so tired. He closed his eyes tightly to focus on where the pain was. His body was shaking.

There were hands were on his shirt, loosing his tie and folding back his collar. He felt a hand on his neck, hot against his skin, tentatively searching. 

“No, don't.” Sonny moaned, when he felt the hand rubbing his concealer off his mark.

“Oh, Sonny.”

Sonny? No one in the office called him Sonny. The pain in his chest started to recede. He felt lips on his mark, kissing gently, after that the pain was almost completely gone. He felt worn out as he struggled to open his eyes and see who had alleviated his pain. 

He saw Barba hovering over him with a distressed expression. Olivia and Chief Dodds standing close by appearing shocked. He could hear running coming from the breakroom. 

“It's you?” Sonny smiled at Barba. What a pleasant surprise. But as soon as Sonny spoke he felt this last amount of energy leave him. He could feel that he was going to lose consciousness. As darkness took him he knew when he woke up everything was going to be ok.

***

Rafael felt his stomach lurch when he heard the sound of a body hitting the ground. He, Olivia and Dodds left Liv’s office to find Detective Carisi on the floor. The shaking of his body looked like a seizure but Rafael recognized it immediately. Carisi had gone too long denying his soulmark, their soulmark. 

Rafael had felt a pull to the Detective from the moment he saw him at SVU. His gaze lingered on the moustached man and found him attractive despite his accent and unsolicited law advice. 

That first year Rafel thought the attraction was a nice distraction. Someone to banter with, flirt with and enjoy looking at during work hours. 

The second year Rafael found he respected Carisi, he was more than just annoying eye-candy. He was intelligent and passionate. Carisi not only used his law knowledge to become a better cop but also helped Rafael with the details of their cases. 

During the Hodda case Rafael realized Carisi was his soulmate. Sonny had touched his shoulder and Rafael had felt a tingling. He ignored the feeling at the time to push through the case but later found the soulmate mark. 

Rafael wasn’t proud to admit it but he shied away from Carisi after that. He couldn’t tell if the Detective knew about the match or not. Some days Carisi would look at him like Rafael hung the moon, other days he seemed distant, more friendly with the law clerks and Carmen than him. 

Their third year as colleagues, Carisi was tense, irritable even angry at times. Rafael suspected that he was the unfortunate bearer of the mark’s effects. Although at times he didn’t look well, Carisi barely took a sick day, he even continued to help Rafael with cases. The blow up in the courthouse had been Rafael’s first clue things were deteriorating. 

He rushed to the floor, knowing he was the only one who could help Carisi whether he wanted his help or not. He assumed the mark would be in a similar place as his. He pulled at Carisi’s tie and folded back his collar. He felt heat radiating from Carisi’s neck. 

“No, don’t.” 

Carisi’s moan confirmed to Rafael the mark was there. He rubbed at Carisi’s neck, makeup was hiding the mark. 

“Oh, Sonny.” Rafael sighed. He knew contact between soulmates would relieve Carisi’s pain but even his hand on the mark seemed to have little effect. He kissed Carisi’s mark, letting his lips linger until he felt the heat recede.

Rafael pulled away and felt relieved as he watched Carisi’s eyes flutter open. 

“It’s you.” 

The smile on Sonny’s face was radiant. Rafael’s relief was short lived as he watched Sonny fall into unconsciousness. 

They would have a lot to talk about once Sonny woke up. But if Sonny's smile was any indication of his feelings, Rafael was sure that everything would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, corrections and encouragement are always appreciated.


End file.
